A teimosia de Erik Lehnsherr
by NoNeedtoHurry
Summary: Charles veste o pijama de Erik, e agora? Sidestory da fanfic Encontros. Fluffy. Cotidiano.


Após mais um dos "encontros" sexuais de Erik e Charles, a noite beirava seu ápice. A Lua indicava que passava da meia-noite. O quarto do Professor X estava numa temperatura agradável, e de vez em quando era tocado por uma brisa mais fria. Charles pegou um dos pijamas que encontrou debaixo do travesseiro e o vestiu deitado mesmo. Erik o encarou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, como se não tivesse entendido a atitude do namorado.

"Por quê você colocou o meu pijama?", indagou o alemão.

"Porque eu gosto", respondeu Charles displicentemente.

"Está bem, mas se você está com o _meu_ pijama, eu não terei nada para vestir para dormir". Erik levantou a coberta e mostrou sua nudez ao telepata, que não pareceu comovido. Costumava achar graça quando Lehnsherr teimava com alguma coisa.

"Mas é tão gostoso! É aconchegante e quente... Além disso, você _sempre_ dorme nu!"

"Okay, mas hoje eu quero dormir vestido!"

Charles sabia que ele estava fazendo caso porque era naturalmente mandão. Mas ele mesmo podia ser tão teimoso quanto o Sr. Magnus.

"Por quê você não usa um dos meus pijamas? Que tal?", Charles provocou, sem deixar transparecer que brincava.

"Ora, Charles!", Erik riu e puxou a coberta até o peito. Charles sabia que ele achara um absurdo.

"O quê? Você não é tão mais forte assim, Sr. Convencido!"

"Mas eu sou mais alto!"

"E daí? Não vai fazer tanta diferença assim!"

"Está bem", resmungou Erik, levantando-se e pondo as mãos na cintura, ainda inteiramente nu. "Onde é a sua gaveta de pijamas?"

Charles riu por dentro, não podia perder a batalha.

"Nessa cômoda aí, terceira gaveta". A ideia de confrontar Erik de outras maneiras além da sexual sempre lhe parecia divertida. O problema era que Erik raramente se deixava vencer. O alemão procurou entre as diversas peças e pegou a que lhe parecia a mais cara e sofisticada.

O professor se preparou para tirar o pijama - _lógico_ que Erik lhe pediria para trocarem e terminar essa "briga" dormindo abraçados - mas viu que o outro vestiu o pijama com rapidez e permaneceu em pé.

"_Erik!_", Charles ralhou, rindo. O _shorts_ lhe parecia uma bermuda de futebol, justa e curta nas coxas; a camiseta agarrava no peitoral e axilas. Sem contar a faixa do ventre que ficava à mostra. "Erik, tira isso!"

"Por quê?", Erik puxou a coberta para voltar para a cama.

_Hoje Erik está inspirado, parece uma mula empacada!, _pensou Charles, se segurando para não continuar rindo.

"Porque você vai rasgar a minha roupa!"

"Quem manda você comprar roupas tão apertadas?"

"Minhas roupas não são apertadas!"

"São sim", e deitou-se, puxando as cobertas por cima de seu corpo.

"Erik, seu teimoso, tira o meu pijama! _Vamos!_"

"Não". Erik virou-se e beijou a boca de Charles. "Boa noite, te amo", virou-se para o lado da janela e posicionou-se para dormir.

"Eu te amo por muitas coisas, mas NÃO pela sua teimosia."

O jeito foi dormir.

x

Na manhã seguinte, Charles acordou cedo e resolveu ler enquanto esperava Erik para tomarem café. Por volta das sete horas, o alemão deu sinais de que acordaria.

"Bom dia, soneca", cumprimentou Charles, sorrindo. Esqueceu imediatamente sobre a querela do dia anterior quando viu o namorado esfregando o rosto e se espreguiçando. Seu corpo bonito ajudava. Charles se deu conta da situação quando ouviu o som de tecido rasgando. Os dois olharam ao mesmo tempo para a axila direita de Erik, onde havia um rasgo grande graças ao movimento. "_Mas que diabos!_"

"Eu falei que as suas roupas são apertadas!", e mexeu no tecido como que para enfatisar sua razão. Olhou para Charles e o beijou em seguida. "Vou tomar banho", e levantou-se com rapidez, caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

Charles suspirou quando a porta se fechou. De todos os aspectos da personalidade de Erik, com certeza a teimosia era uma das mais adoráveis.

x

**N/A: Algumas expressões que usei aqui ("nu" ao invés de "pelado", por exemplo), e na fanfic "Encontros" e **_**sidestories**_**, foram escolhidas com discrição, visto que o movieverse se situa nos anos 60. Enfim, só um esclarecimento.**


End file.
